The Prince
Introduction The Prince is a member of Xifas and a vigilantee. He makes his money by hunting down villains and robbing them of their stuff. He joined Xifas to seek protection and to try to push the organization his way. From his point of view their is nothing against stealing from those who steal from others. Xifas already had a reputation as a vigilante group with their efforts to protect their turff in the last year. Personality The Prince is a young man with a big heart, but bad decision making process. He fights for justice and what he thinks is right, but he really loves to fight. As a result he often gets into fights he should not get into just because he can't resit the urge to push himself. As a result he has a bad reputation. If one needs to remember anything about The Prince is that he is a blood knight. He likes to fight for fighting sake. Fighting is his favorite thing in the world. For him the perfect day was the day the city was under attack by Iron Cross. He got to fight so much and take down so many people. Beyond fighting The Prince has a taste for Dragon Mutant females. He does not know why. He really really like dragon girls. He does not hide this from anyone either. He openly admits his taste and will actively peruse them. As a result of this The Prince has gotten into more than one scrap with a crazy stage one dragon mutant female. He has defeated so many in duels that he was once thought to be a Reaver. That reputation however does not last long once a person sees him in action, but it does hunt him. He is often called The Blood Covered Prince. He took that nickname down and simply turned it into The Prince. The prince is a natural flirt. He has a taste for Dragon Mutant females, but he also hits on normal girls. His flirtatious natural has no limits. He can be denied and then hit on another maiden a few minutes later. For him it is all a game till he finds the right one. He is always chasing that one girl. It should be noted that Prince is a romantic. He likes the idea of true love and chases it like a shooting star. It is his one great desire. His fever dream. The Prince is ruthless on the battlefield. He has no problem with killing gangsters and thugs. As matters of facts go he makes sport out of it with Angel. He takes great pride in the number of enemies he defeats in a encounter. He sees no problem with striking down anyone who sees him. His sense of honor however will not allow him to rob the innocent. Prince thinks that elf women are ugly, particularly their ears. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Endurance Equipment Death Dealer Arming Sword Bottle of Green Goo Healing Potion History Trivia Prince calls Tatsu , Death Dealing Tatsu Prince has unkowingly been Friend Zone by The Great Demon, and thus all his attempts at a relationship in in failure. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Xifas Category:Males Category:Sword Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users